


Not a daughter - Whitebeard x Reader

by RanaParra



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 16:37:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12657333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RanaParra/pseuds/RanaParra





	Not a daughter - Whitebeard x Reader

“What’s the matter old man? You wanna take me on?” You pant, tired and exhausted, you had just defeated a wave of marines and the great pirate Whitebeard was now looming over you just after your long battle. He simply stared down at you for a few awkward moments before picking you up and tossing you over his shoulder, “hey! What’re you doing?!” He simply stayed silent and carried you off. You pound on his shoulder, though exhausted, you tried hitting him as hard as you could, kicking your legs, “let me go! Put me down! Why are you doing this?!” He ignored you, humming a tune. “Hey pop, who’s that you got there?” The infamous Marco the phoenix asks as Whitebeard approach the Moby Dick. “I don’t know, what’s your name?” Whitebeard asks, turning to you slightly. You lift yourself enough to land a hit on his cheek, “put me down ya jerk! Why pick me up if you have no idea who I am?!” Whitebeard hums and stares at you for a moment, “we’ll just call her my girlfriend.” You glare at him and punch him repeatedly on the cheek, “I never agreed to that ya big galoot!” You argue. “I can see why you got this one pop, feisty, good for you,” Marco mused, “don’t wear out the old man too much miss girlfriend,” Marco grinned looking up at you. “I NEVER AGREED YOU PSYCHOS!!” You shouted.

After being taken by Whitebeard and his men, you were forced to begin your life on the Moby Dick, against your will of course. Whitebeard insisted that you were his girlfriend despite your protests, you would fight him endlessly, but your sea sickness got the better of you and you ended up on the floor most of the time. Whitebeard always worried about you and most of the time, placed you in his lap as he would get treated by his nurses. The nurses would always patronize you, telling you how lucky you were to have a man like him and how they were jealous, but you were quite simply, not into it at all, at least, not at first. Over the coming months, he would start to grow on you, stroking your hair when you felt sick, always making sure that his nurses would tend to you first before himself, making sure you had plenty of space on his large bed and always making sure that the ship’s cook would always make you what you liked, it was rather nice. Eventually you would get over your motion sickness and you were actually able to enjoy yourself, the ocean, and most importantly, him. Whenever you would hit land, he would always make sure you only had the best clothing and whatever else you could possibly want. He was sweet, kind, someone you never thought of having before. He never once pressured you for a kiss or anything sexual, he always seemed content with just kissing your hand and holding you close in bed at night. The closer you came to him each day, the more you wanted to be more intimate.

The time had finally arrived, several months had passed and you felt you were ready to pursue physical intimacy. One day, after visiting an island, you had snuck off with Marco to a specialty shop to purchase some lingerie, he had helped you pick the one he felt could get the old man going. That same night, as Whitebeard was laying in bed, you were in the bathroom ‘brushing your teeth’ and getting ready for bed. You slyly and quietly dress into the lingerie, making sure you looked your prettiest before walking out of the bathroom. Whitebeard glanced at you, then stared in awe of you lovely physique, “m-my, my, don’t you look enchanting,” he hums in a rather nervous tone. You give him a smile and climb onto the large bed, sitting beside him, “do you like it? I thought it might be nice to dress in something more transparent for you,” you purr, tossing him a wink. He blushed lightly and cleared his throat, “ah. Yes. Well. You do look lovely.” He shifted awkwardly and moved his arm in an awkward position to cover himself. You scoot yourself closer, touching the awkwardly placed arm, “hold me, keep me warm please. I can’t sleep without your warm embrace.” He gulped and shakily raised his arm to put it around you, holding you high enough not to feel his erection.

You then turn to him and cup his face, meeting his gaze with a big smile, his face only getting redder and his eyes widening, “goodnight my sweet Eddy.” You giggle and firmly pressed your lips against his, he was taken by surprise and froze, unsure of what to do. You stare into his wide eyes and rub his cheek, your tongue running between his lips, trying to entice him. He gave a nervous swallow before getting into the kiss, his large tongue pressing to yours and into your smaller mouth. He would soon relax and slowly made out with you, laying you down on the bed as his massive frame loomed over you. Drool ran down the corners of your mouth as your make out become more passionate by the minute, both your bodies getting hot and bothered, all that ran through your mind as you could feel his full on erection between your legs was how was it going to fit inside you. A few long minutes pass before he pulls away and sits up on the bed, holding his chest. Are you alright?” You asked worryingly, panting. He was breathing heavily and grunted a response, “get the nurses please. I think I may be having a heart attack,” he hummed pained and rather calm. You immediately went into panic mode and hopped off the bed, injuring yourself but running out despite the pain shooting from your now broken ankle, ‘fuck! Fuck! FUCK!!’ You screamed in your head, ‘guess it was a bad idea to get him going like that. Why me!!’


End file.
